Camping is becoming increasingly popular, particularly because industries and commercial businesses are greatly developing, people usually live together in the crowded and roaring cities. It is a real enjoyment to spend the holidays with family or friends in the countryside, or in the mountain, or by the river for body and spirit refreshment.
Generally, camping shelter is provided by a relatively simple tent that is easily folded and carried and set up anywhere. Unfortunately, the simple structure of known tents is not completely satisfactory. Since the customary tent provides only a shelter location without any other equipments, it is inevitable that the camping people do not feel as comfortable and convenient as they are at home. This reduces the fun of the camping.
To overcome the inconveniences of known tents, this invention has designed an air filling tent with the facilities for the household daily use, with which the camping people will get a more perfect and convenient activity circumstance and increase the fun of the camping.